Light emitting diode (LED) is gradually minimized in size as soon as semiconductor manufacturing is developed into a mature industrial standard. Even upstanding neon light placards on roadside are replete with shining newly blue LEDs. Persons are accustomed to light emissions from LED. Such as garments, trousers worn by us easily coupled with modules emitting light.
Module emitting light occupied space smaller than ever, but a better shinning effect may be shown to arouse people's interest. However, module emitting light, designed though with minimized space-occupied, still has some drawbacks as following:                1. Light emission is shown within a limited scope.        2. Light emission shows monotonous sight, likely a secluded spot.        3. Light emission is not responsive to module emitting light activation and synchronization, enables not with the highly saturated colors astonishing visual effects.        4. Laundry may deposit water soaked onto the module unit led to bacteria growth.        
On the whole, in use, the conventional module emitting light is subject to the limitations as above. How to increase the scope of light emission with a better light effect, further light emission is responsive to module emitting light activation without any watery deposit or vapor exhalation on the module emitting light is expected from the invention.